When a cigarette is smoked, sidestream smoke tends to give an uncomfortable feeling to not only a smoker but also people around the smoker, which prevents the smoker from enjoying smoking.
Considering this, cigarettes reduced in sidestream smoke have been developed. Cigarettes of this type include special additives in their wrappers. The special additives are effective in reducing sidestream smoke but often strengthen the odor of the sidestream smoke compared with standard cigarettes.
It is thought that the odor of the sidestream smoke can be weakened by adding a perfume material to a cigarette. Specifically, a perfume material can be added to the filler of a cigarette or seam glue applied on a wrapper thereof.
However, when a perfume material is added to the filler, the perfume material damages the filler's original aroma and taste. When a perfume material is to be added to seam glue, it is difficult to add a sufficient amount of the perfume material to the seam glue without lowering the adhesive force of the seam glue.